Droit dans les yeux
by Voracity666
Summary: L est amoureux de Flora, la belle Flora attend le retour de B, qui lui a préféré fuir... Ajouter Matt, Mello, Near, 5 ans d'attente, des morts, Kira, beaucoup trop d'orphelins criants vengeance et surdoués, ça donne ça. Slash ! le phénomène backupLFrance
1. Le départ

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**_Rating :_ et bien... K+ pour le moment, rien de très choquant...**

**_Disclaimer :_ Flora (France) n'appartient qu'à moi ! je peux la prêter.**

**Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

-Demain, j'aurais 15 ans. Ce sera un grand jour, non ?

-Bien sûr Flora. Maintenant, il faut aller dormir.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît !

-Flora ! Tu es assez grande. Perds cette foutue habitude !

-B... S'il te plaît ! C'est la dernière fois ! Promis !

-Bon, d'accord. Tu connais le chemin.

-Merci B ! Je t'adore !

-Moi aussi Flora, moi aussi...

Pendant que la jeune fille gravissait les escaliers de bois d'un pas vif et léger, son compagnon la regardait disparaître perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il sortit du réfectoire et alla dans sa chambre où elle l'attendait déjà, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit jaune soleil, blottie sur le lit, les genoux repliés sous son menton, et les bras encerclant ses jambes. Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

-Y a vraiment des moments où tu ressembles à Lawliet !

-Tout le monde le dit !

Elle haussa les épaules, se mit en tailleur, et ferma les yeux.

-Je ne regarde pas.

-Merci.

Celui qu'on appelait B ou Backup ôta tous ses vêtements sauf son caleçon. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de la grande brune, qui se blottit contre lui. Elle posa le bord de son crâne sur son torse et se roula en boule pendant qu'il tirait la couverture sur eux deux. Il posa sa main dans les longs cheveux qui s'étalaient.

-Pourquoi tu les attaches pas tes cheveux ?

-Parce que je sais que, malgré ce que tu dis, tu aimes bien les caresser...

-T'es vraiment maligne toi.

-Je serais pas là, sinon !

-On aurait rien raté.

-Dis donc !

-Prends pas la mouche. Je rigole. Dors.

-Hm.

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle s'endormit, le bras passé autour du cou de B, le nez dans les cheveux du brun, à deux doigts de l'oreille de ce dernier qui se mit à frissonner, eut un sourire triste et soupira.

A minuit, la silhouette d'un garçon monta furtivement l'escalier et entra dans une chambre. Il en ressortit peu après, le regard triste. Il rentra dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un début, alors excusez-moi de ces 3 mm d'écritures !**

**Allez-y, lâchez votre frustration et votre haine en appuyant sur le bouton en bas...**

**Voracity666  
**


	2. Souvenirs

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Le lendemain, Flora se réveilla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux noirs et fonça dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Elle passa comme un éclair, bousculant les gens sans les voir et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était vide. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et un torrent de larmes secouèrent ses épaules. Des mains malhabiles, voulant être réconfortantes, la serrèrent maladroitement.

-C'est toi L ?

-Oui.

-Il est parti... sans nous dire au revoir !

-Flora...

-Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?

-Flora, remonte te changer. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Il ne reviendra pas.

-B... est... parti...

L la souleva doucement et l'aida à aller dans sa chambre. Elle était aussi docile qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle était hébétée... Elle entra dans la salle de bain et, mécaniquement, se lava et se changea. En sortant de la pièce d'eau, elle aperçut L qui était assis sur le lit.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu.

-Reprends-toi. C'est la règle dans ce pensionnat. Un moment à l'autre, il faut tout quitter...

-L...

-Flora ?

-Jure-moi de ne pas me quitter sans raison valable ! Sans explication !

-Je te le jure Flora... tu viens manger ?

-Tu es encore en pyjama Lawli.

Quand Flora vit le regard triste de L, elle remarqua qu'elle avait parlé comme B.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée... On était proche, très proche, j'ai pris ses réflexes et ses intonations.

-Il va te falloir du temps...

-...

-Je vais me changer, vas-y, je te rejoins.

Mais Flora n'avait pas faim. Comme la tradition le voulait, personne ne lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. La "star" du jour avait le regard vide et n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Sentant les regards sur elle, elle se composa un visage enthousiaste. Mais son meilleur ami était parti...

En se servant un bol de lait, elle se rappela son premier anniversaire.

Elle était en train de pleurer dans une salle abandonnée. Personne ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire et elle n'avait pas d'ami...

La porte s'était soudain ouverte sur un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Il s'était approché d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et personne me l'a fêté...

-Personne ?

-Personne !

-Ici, on fait comme ça. T'inquiètes pas !

-Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pas d'amis et tu es gentil.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout...

Elle s'était levée et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

-T'es le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu !

-Joyeux anniversaire... Comment tu t'appelles ?

-On m'appelle France.

-On m'appelle Backup.

-C'est pas un nom, "soutien".

-Bah c'est le mien. Tu peux m'appeler B, aussi.

-D'accord...

* * *

**Voracity666**


	3. Deux petites têtes moins une

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Le souvenir s'estompa. France sortit du réfectoire et remonta se laver les dents. Elle partit en cours après. Tous ses gestes étaient mécaniques.

Au repas, L s'assit à ses côtés et parla. Il avait de la peine pour son amie. Il savait qu'elle était en état de choc, et il essayait de la faire réagir, en sortant de son mutisme habituel.

-Flora ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu parlais du temps qu'il faisait... Un peu froid, cela dit en passant.

Le jeune homme soupira. Elle l'écoutait. "Le temps fera son œuvre, pensa-t-il. Elle l'oubliera."

Il se tut et se perdit, lui aussi, dans ses souvenirs... Mais il arrêta de penser au passé. "Quelle perte de temps ! Le passé, c'est le passé !"

-Tu viens ? C'est la reprise des cours !

-J'arrive. Vas-y.

L partit, en se demandant à quoi elle devait bien penser.

Restée seule, la jeune fille chantonna un chant de son pays. Puis elle se leva et partit en cours. A la récréation, elle se promena dans la cour, elle s'était mise à chanter des airs irlandais. Elle fut rejoint par la petite voix du garçonnet blond originaire, comme elle, d'Irlande.

-Tu as une jolie voix Mello.

-Merci !

Il avait de jolis yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds. Ils se retrouvaient tout deux dans la chapelle pour prier. Elle aimait cette complicité silencieuse, simplement troublée par leur respiration et le bruit du chapelet qu'ils égrenaient tous deux. Un sourire et un signe de la main leur suffisait pour communiquer. À l'heure du goûter, elle alla au réfectoire. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, tout le monde entonna le chant d'anniversaire. Elle sourit et souffla les quinze bougies.

Tous défilèrent devant elle. On lui offrait des cadeaux qu'elle ouvrait et elle remerciait les offreurs. Les petits venaient l'embrasser ou lui donner des dessins. Mello lui offrit un nouveau chapelet en bois rouge. L lui tendit un paquet contenant un sachet de ses sucettes préférées. Roger tendit un paquet.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres. C'est pour toi.

Elle vit la petite étiquette collée dans un coin. "_Pour France_". Elle reconnut l'écriture appliquée de l'absent. Malgré son envie de savoir, elle choisit de l'ouvrir plus tard, quand elle serait seule.

Elle remercia tout le monde et emporta les présents dans sa chambre. Elle rangea délicatement les dessins dans la pochette qu'elle leur avait dédié, mit les vêtements dans son placard, les livres sur l'étagère, les bijoux dans le tiroir. Elle glissa le cadeau de Mello dans sa poche et celui de L dans la table de chevet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre qui y trônait. Trois silhouettes étaient visibles : France, Backup et L. Le doigt de la jeune fille se posa sur un Backup souriant et ébouriffé tenant une Flora éblouie par le soleil à côté d'un Lawliet hébété et couvert d'herbes.

La photo avait été prise pendant les vacances d'été, quand tout l'orphelinat était parti vers le sud de l'Angleterre. Ces vacances avaient été inoubliables. Backup et elle adoraient nager et ils restaient dans l'eau longtemps, s'aspergeant et plongeant à la recherche de poissons ou autres. Les sorties en ville avec la visite des monuments, puis le quartier libre pendant lequel on vidait son porte-monnaie pour des babioles et on terminait la journée fatigué, une glace à la main... Flora s'en rappellait. Elle avait pris une glace à la vanille et Backup une au chocolat. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc pour mieux les savourer.

-Elle est bonne ?

-Délicieuse.

-Je peux la goûter ?

-Vas-y. Mais tu m'en laisses, d'accord ?

-Oui, B.

Elle en avait pris une petite bouchée.

-C'est bon. Tu en veux de la mienne ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Il s'était, à son tour, penché sur la glace offerte.

-Délicieuse.

-Tu m'as presque tout mangé !

-C'est parce qu'elle était bonne.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Prends de la mienne.

-Non merci.

Elle avait mangé son cornet en ronchonnant.

-Fais pas la tête !

-Je fais pas la tête.

-Tu rigoles ?

Elle lui avait tiré la langue. Il l'avait embrassée.

-...

-Ben quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Tu l'as eu ta glace.

Le souvenir s'estompa et France revint à la réalité. Elle soupira et enfourna une sucette rouge vif. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le paquet qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert. C'est un cadeau de B, pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte, faisant tomber le papier cadeau rouge.

-Un album photo ?

Elle le feuilleta. Sur les pages étaient collées des photos de _Strawberries club_. Quand ils allaient danser, se promener... des photos prises en "traître". Elles étaient magnifiques. Des légendes et des dates étaient inscrites en dessous, avec des petits résumés parfois, d'une écriture ronde, un peu écolière. En arrivant à la dernière page, Flora avisa l'enveloppe qui y était collée. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et en sortit une feuille remplie d'une écriture rapide et pointue.

"Chère Flora,

Je sais -je pense, plutôt- que mon départ non prévenu va te choquer, voir te déprimer... Rassure-toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'avais besoin d'air et celui de la Whammy's n'était pas assez frais. J'ai besoin d'un air froid, poisseux, qui laisse un petit goût ferreux dans la bouche. Grâce à cette fichu école, je sais comment éviter les vrais ennuis. Je ne peux pas te dire dire où je suis. Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais il y a deux raisons : ne pas être retrouvé et surtout le fait que je vais souvent changer de planque...

Je garde un (voir deux) œil sur toi. Passe le bonjour à Lawliet, s'il te plaît. Il va me manquer un peu aussi. Passe le bonjour à la petite teigne (Mello), au coquelicot (Matt) et à la poupée javellisée (Near). Dis à la talentueuse Linda qu'elle va beaucoup me manquer.

Tu vas me manquer, toi aussi. Plus que tous ceux de la Whammy's ensemble. Ta présence le soir va me manquer (laisse Lawli tranquille, ou je me fâche !), ton rire à mes blagues, ta main sur la mienne ou sur mes bras pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, tes bras toujours ouverts pour me serrer, ta vivacité pour analyser mes pensées et savoir quoi faire. Tu es la seule meilleure amie que j'ai eu. Une vraie sœur pour moi, orphelin de tout. Comme tous, d'ailleurs !

Sinon, vis ta vie normalement et n'y attente pas. J'en serais trop malheureux. Reste vivante pour les autres si tu ne le peux pas pour moi.

Je te surveillerai du mieux que je pourrai. Au revoir et oublie-moi.

Je t'embrasse.

B"

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Flora. Elle replia la lettre et la rangea dans l'enveloppe. Elle ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir de sa table de chevet et l'y rangea. D'un coup de dent, elle fit éclater l'ovale sucré qui lui emplissait la bouche. Cette dernière fut emplie d'un milliers d'éclats à la fraise. Les morceaux crissèrent sous les dents qui les réduisirent en poussière. Un peu de sel se mélangea à l'arôme sucré. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues hâlées et y creusaient des sillons. La grande brune remonta ses genoux sous son menton et entoura de ses bras ses jambes. Les pleurs secouèrent ses épaules.

-B n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi.

-Et alors ? Il n'est plus ici pour me voir dans cet état !

-Arrête de pleurer. Il déteste tes larmes.

-C'est parce qu'elles le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-S'il te plaît... J'aime pas te voir ainsi.

Flora ravala ses larmes et se mit en tailleur, plongeant ses yeux charbons dans les yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

-Je passais devant ta porte quand je t'ai entendue pleurer.

-Mon œil. Tu n'as rien à faire à l'étage des filles, Mattie.

-L s'inquiétait pour toi. Il m'a envoyé vérifier si tu allais bien.

-Ton avis ?

-Tu déprimes.

-Faux. Je ne déprime pas. Pas encore du moins...

-Ça va ?

L'inquiétude était visible sur le visage juvénile du petit roux.

-Non. Physiquement, ça va. Moralement...

-Ça va pas.

-Ouais. Exactement.

-Tu sais bien qu'un jour il faut partir...

-Je sais...

-Reprends-toi.

-Matt ?

-Oui ?

-Le jour où tu seras dans le même situation que moi, rappelle-moi de te faire la même chose.

-Très drôle.

-C'était pas sensé l'être...

Le petit garçon de sept ans avança timidement vers son aînée et passa ses bras autour de son cou. La grande brune fut surprise, puis lui rendit son étreinte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mello.

-Euh...

Sans lever la tête, France écarta le bras gauche et le petit blond de huit ans s'y installa. Il blottit son visage angélique dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent tous trois dans cette étreinte silencieuse, se transmettant leur attache profonde et réciproque. France serra fort ses deux petits frères de cœur avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter. Elle leur transmit l'amour qu'elle portait à B. Elle posa une main sur chacune des petites têtes, et elle les embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle remarqua qu'ils pleuraient à leur tour. Elle les serra un peu plus fort et les berça, fixant le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle posa sa tête sur le haut du crâne du petit blond. Matt frotta ses yeux verts emplis de larmes, et Mello fit de même de son côté. Le jeune rouquin étouffa un bâillement, se blottit de nouveau contre sa "grande sœur" et s'endormit. Mello serra la taille de la jolie brune et rejoignit, à son tour, le pays des rêves.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	4. Agrandissement de la famille et conflits

**Bon, bah, l'histoire avance à petits pas... C'est pas facile ! Mais je promets de faire** **de mon mieux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il sourit en la voyant filer par la porte. Il se leva et disparut aux douches. Flora partit pour sa chambre et alla, elle aussi, se laver. Sortant de la cabine dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau chaude, Flora s'enroula dans une grande serviette verte, prit ses affaires et libéra la douche, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules, comme des ruisseaux noirs. Elle sourit à la vue des petits à moitié endormis, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frottant leurs yeux. Elle passa une main humide dans les cheveux en bataille de Matt qui ouvrit les bras en grand, faisant tomber ses affaires, pour y accueillir la jeune fille encore trempée. Cette dernière posa un genou à terre et l'embrassa pendant qu'il fermait ses bras autour du cou de la brune qui passa un bras dans le dos du petit roux, puis le souleva en le serrant davantage contre elle. Puis elle le reposa et lui tendit ses affaires avant de partir s'habiller dans sa chambre.

En poussant la porte jaune, Flora aperçut son meilleur ami installé sur le lit à la couette bleue marine. Il était sur le rebord, arborant un air gêné comme si il n'était pas à sa place. À la réflexion, cette chambre n'aurait pas été à cet étage, on aurait pu la prendre facilement pour la sienne.

Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette bleue nuit. Le mobilier était en bois clair et léger, les draps du lit et les rideaux approchaient du noir. L'atmosphère était sombre mais paisible. Simple et vivante. Voilà la définition que Flora donnait à sa chambre. Backup l'aimait bien, mais L n'y trouvait pas sa place dans toutes ses sombres couleurs. Alors son amie laissa les murs pour aider son ami à mieux s'y intégrer. De toute façon, ils n'allaient que très rarement dans cette pièce, à cause du voisinage. En effet, bien qu'intelligentes, les filles restent des filles. Laissées entre elles, elles ressemblent à leurs compatriotes extérieures.

Flora, non. On lui ôterait ce qui la démarque des garçons que nul ne pourrait déterminer son sexe. Et comme elle a grandi entourée des deux garçons, elle est plus sérieuse que les autres de l'étage. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était troisième. Roger comptait sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le même esprit que ses congénères et comptait sur elle.

-Euh, commença son ami en avisant sa tenue, je dérange ?

-Non, le rassura-t'elle. Ferme les yeux que je me change, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-D'accord ! Répondit-il en obtempérant.

Une fois assurée de la non-visibilité de son ami, elle se changea en vitesse en se cachant tout de même derrière la porte de son armoire. Après tout n'importe qui peut entrer ! Ce qu'elle ne souhaitait SURTOUT pas !

-Tu peux les rouvrir. Je suis habillée.

-Hm.

L porta son pouce à sa bouche, tandis que son autre main tripotait ses orteils.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? Lui demanda la propriétaire de la chambre squattée.

-Oui. Je te propose une promenade à travers champs.

-Seul ?

-Tu penses bien que Roger ne voudrait pas ! Lui rappela L.

-Alors avec qui ?

-Choisis !

-Euh... Matt et... Mello ! Je peux ? Lui demanda-t'elle avec des yeux suppliants.

-Si tu veux, lui sourit L.

France était folle de ces deux gamins. Ils étaient comme deux frères pour elle. Tous les 4, ils étaient sa famille. Il y avait aussi ce gamin aux cheveux blancs... Near. L l'appréciait mais ce gamin était trop rationnel et lui portait sur les nerfs. B avait jeté l'éponge, préférant Mello, mais F lui avait ouvert en grand ses bras. Remarquant le changement de comportement de la part de son blond adoré elle faisait de sorte de ne pas imposer son nouveau petit-frère aux autres, allant le voir seule ou alors accompagné de Matt. Ce dernier appréciait et acceptait facilement la présence de Near. Il avait compris, à l'inverse de l'Irlandais, que Flora les appréciait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus.

Les seules "choses féminines" qui pouvait caractériser Flora, était ses cheveux qu'elle portait en tresse et dépassaient sa poitrine, et sa douceur maternelle.

Si on devait parler de leur "famille", Lawli était l'aîné, suivi de B, et Flora la plus jeune des 3. Matt et Mello sont les deux derniers. Near est plus le "fils" de Flora. Quoiqu'en y repensant, les deux inséparables aussi... B fait souvent office de "père". Seul le plus petit préférait Lawli... Ce qui ne dérangeait en aucun cas Backup qui prétextait avoir suffisamment d'enfant !

-On y va quand ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

-Dès que tout le monde est prêt. Je vais prévenir Roger... Tu t'occupes des deux autres ?

-Sûr !

Le génie de 18 ans sortit prévenir le directeur, tandis que l'adolescente de 15 ans révolus laissa filer quelques minutes avant d'aller signaler leur sortie future à ses deux petits frères de cœur. Ces derniers étaient en pleine bataille de polochons... ou plutôt d'oreillers ! Des plumes volaient de toutes part.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, les coups de coussins cessèrent et les plumes tombèrent. Mello, seulement vêtue d'une serviette en pagne, était debout sur son lit, un épais oreiller porté à bout de bras. Matt, habillé d'un jean, était par terre, son propre oreiller prêt à être asséner sur la tête de son ami.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	5. Bonne nuit et explicationS

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Le silence de la pièce bleue ne fut plus troublé que par la respiration régulière des petits et de la plus grande.

Doucement, la belle Irlandaise se libéra de leur étreinte et les porta dans leur lit, leur enfilant leur pyjama, sans les réveiller. Elle referma la porte délicatement et fonça... dans le ventre de son meilleur ami.

-Je te cherchai.

-Tu m'as trouvé, on dirait.

Elle avait utilisé un ton ironique.

-Viens. Suis-moi.

-Où ?

-Dans ma chambre. On y sera au calme.

-D'accord.

Docilement, elle lui emboîta le pas. En parfait gentleman, L lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit fait, froissant la couverture bleue. Le jeune brun se tourna vers son amie et lui prit la main. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder, alors il fixait le mur derrière elle.

-France...

-L ?

-Sache d'abord que je n'ai pas choisi ça. C'est Roger qui me l'a annoncé.

-...

-Je vais devoir partir.

-Quand ?

Il baissa la tête et observa la main de sa meilleure amie.

-Le lendemain de mon anniversaire.

-Dans trois jours...

Elle l'avait dit dans un souffle.

-Oui. Je te répète, ce n'est pas mon initiative, mais ce...

-Mais je m'en fous de savoir qui a choisi !

-Je reviendrai te voir, je te le promet.

-Je... je ne veux pas que tu partes. Pas tout de suite, je t'en supplie !

Elle avait éclaté en sanglots, et penché la tête en avant. Le futur détective la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de la bercer, peu habitué à ce genre de gestes. Il nicha son visage dans le cou blanc de la pleureuse. Avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait, il l'y posa des petits baisers. Il repoussa les cheveux de l'autre côté du cou et le mordilla lentement. Il remonta un peu et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Sa main droite glissa dans le dos de Flora et la passa sous son T-shirt violet, lui caressant les côtes, puis le ventre. Cette même main glissa sous le pantalon, mais une poigne autoritaire la retira.

France se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami. Elle plongea ses yeux noirs rougis par les pleurs dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce dernier pouvait apercevoir l'air sérieux et ferme de Flora.

-Dé... désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Flora relâcha la main et soupira. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de L et passa de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Sagement, celui-ci ne fit que croiser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de cette dernière.

-Joyeux anniversaire Flora...

-Merci...

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, frotta son nez contre le cou pâle et... s'endormit. Ce qui fit sourire L. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, s'adossa contre le mur un peu plus confortablement et fit de même. Au réveil, ce fut un Roger étonné et un peu choqué de cette promiscuité qui réveilla les deux amis.

L s'étira doucement. France étouffa un bâillement.

-Ouah... Pardon. Bien dormi ?

-J'ai la nuque raide, mais sinon, tout va bien ! Et toi ?

-Mof...

Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer en se disant qu'il l'avait peut-être empêché de dormir.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai fait des cauchemars...

Malgré lui, il soupira d'aise, heureux de savoir qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Heureuse de voir que ça te fait plaisir...

-J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute.

Il l'enlaça tendrement par derrière et l'embrassa avec la même tendresse sur la joue. Elle se releva.

-Bon, je vais dans ma chambre. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	6. Promenade dans les bois

**Yo les gens !**

**Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?  
**

**Ridicule chap's (mes excuses les plus sincères T.T)**

**Je n'avais pas des masses d'idées et pas assez de temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-Eh bien ! Vous avez l'air pleinement en forme les garçons ! S'exclama Flora.

Aussitôt, les oreillers tombèrent au sol et les garçonnets se tortillèrent, mal à l'aise et rouges de honte. Le sourire de leur grande sœur était lumineux, mais un peu psychotique.

-Bref ! Vu que votre taux d'énergie m'a l'air assez débordant... commença-t-elle.

Un frisson parcourut le corps des petits, accompagné d'une sueur froide.

-Une promenade à travers champs avec L et moi, ça vous dit ? Termina la fillette.

Les garçonnets sautèrent de joie en poussant des cris d'allégresse.

-Du calme les garçons ! Au lieu de faire les lutins, habillez-vous ! Tenta de les raisonner la jeune fille. Sauf si... sauf si vous préférez vous balader quasi-nus !

Mello piqua un fard et il disparut dans son placard, en quête d'habits plus ou moins sortables, tandis que Matt récupérait son T-shirt vert d'eau rayé de bleu marine. Il plaça ses goggles dans ses cheveux en bataille et s'assit sur le lit, le temps d'enfiler ses baskets éculées. Le blond sortit du meuble, habillé d'un jean gris-bleu et d'une chemise parme à manches courtes. Une ceinture vert foncé entourait son bassin et ses baskets blanches étaient déjà mises en place.

Tous les trois, ils allèrent prendre place dans le réfectoire, le temps de se rassasier convenablement. Voyant leur empressement, Flora éclata de rire et leur fit gentiment remarquer qu'ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps... Les garçonnets rougirent et mirent un frein à leurs impatiences, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de gigoter et de se trémousser sur place, accentuant la crise de rire de leur grande sœur.

Cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire à son aise. Des bras nerveux s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge et la plaqua contre un torse maigre, mais musclé. Un visage se pencha sur le sien, faisant frôler leurs nez et loucher la jeune fille. Les cheveux courts et noirs pendaient autour du visage fin.

-Alors, murmura-t-elle, la réponse de Roger ?

-Il accepte... À condition de ne pas se faire remarquer plus que de raison...

-Cool, chantonna Flora en se redressant et en poursuivant son petit-déjeuner.

-L ? Commença la petite voix hésitante de Matt.

-Hm ? Répondit celui-ci en prenant place auprès de sa meilleure amie et en prenant d'assaut le pot à sucres pour construire une cabane avec ces matériaux improvisés.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de te balader à l'extérieur de la Whammy's ? Toi qui n'aime pas montrer ton visage...

-Eh bien... Ça fait partie des choses inexplicables... Une soudaine envie de passer cette journée avec ma petite famille adorée...

Bien que la phrase avait été énoncée sur un ton léger et joyeux couronné par un sourire éclatant, Flora frissonna en comprenant le sous-entendu et en captant la lueur de tristesse dans les pupilles charbons de son presque-frère... Elle se força tout de même à sourire chaleureusement tout en se serrant contre L, imperceptiblement plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette proximité soudaine fit se sentir mal à l'aise le plus vieux. Cette étreinte trahissait la crainte de ne plus se revoir et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Un ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage et dans ses yeux rapidement, alors que son cœur se déchirait. Ses phalanges blanchirent sur l'anse de la sucrière, trahissant le cafouillage intérieur du jeune homme. Une main fine recouvrit les doigts longs et noueux.

Relevant les yeux, il croisa deux feuilles et deux gouttes d'eau. Les deux petits étaient tellement impatients qu'ils avaient fait fi des conseils de leur grande sœur et avaient engloutis en un temps de record leur ration nourricière, et maintenant ils le fixaient, une lueur d'espoir grandissant dans leurs pupilles brillantes. Les deux plus vieux soupirèrent en cœur, mais ils finirent par se lever, suivis de l'angelot et du diablotin qui sautillaient sur place, des étoiles dans les yeux, lâchant de petits cris de bonheur qui faisaient sourire la jeune fille.

Une fois la grille dépassée et le bâtiment derrière eux, les M & M's se mirent à courir partout, monter dans les arbres, poursuivre les papillons, cueillir des bouquets qu'ils allaient porter à Flora, se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, s'échanger des coups pour rire, tourner autour des adolescents...

Flora les poursuivit un instant, les faisant rire tous les quatre. Matt et Mello n'étaient pas en reste, ils se prenaient au jeu, jouant les effrayés, lâchant des hurlements de peur plus vrais que nature faisant douter certaines fois à France de la personne qui devait avoir peur. L les observait de loin et souriait devant une France aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux joues rougies et au souffle court qui s'écroula auprès de lui. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules, cherchant à la rapprocher de lui innocemment.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! (enfin... Y'a encore des gens qui passent ?)**

**Ce message pour m'excuser bien platement (ça peut aider pour passer sous la porte 0:))**

**Internet nous tire une tronche comme pas possible, et mes heures compatibles avec celles du CDI sont plutôt rares.**

**Mais ! rassurez-vous ! Avec les vacances de Noël, il y a des chances que je puisse poster !**

_**Kabura : **_**Il se peut que je poste enfin le premier chapitre, car j'avance pas mal sur cette fic.**

_**Un monde s'écroule : le mien : **_**Là, c'est mort, faut déjà qu'on me rende mon cahier ^^'**

_**Droit dans les yeux :**_**Bon, là, je sais que c'est bientôt Noël, mais non, c'est une longue pause (y'a vraiment des lecteurs ?)**

_**Mon double est ma moitié : **_**La suite est à prévoir, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ! Maintenant, faut que j'arrive à recopier, quoi Uu**

_**Lavi est un cauchemar : **_**Je m'y suis remise ! C'est donc pour bientôt !**

_**Ne me demande pas pourquoi : **_**J'ai du mal à faire redémarrer le moteur, désolée :/**

_**Les rêves dépassant la réalité : **_**Je viens à peine de m'y remettre, alors je ne promets rien de très probant...**

_**Tita no Sabaku :**_** L'histoire de la petite ninja sera peut-être bientôt publiée !**

_**Poudre d'os : **_**Pour cette fic, aucune idée, j'ai du mal à m'y remettre, mes excuses...**

_**La lyre et le caducé : **_**Là, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai fini depuis un moment YY Faut taper la bêta (je déconne Sel' !)**

_**Salade de fruits :**_** Pareil, allez taper Tramouet qu'arrive pas à achever deux lignes...**

_**Avec toi pour toujours :**_** Du mal, presque rien écrit, mais j'ai bon espoir.**

_**Sang, sueur et sexe :**_** Rythme ralentit, mais ça ne veut rien dire !**

_**Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus : **_**Je me mettrais sérieusement à cette fic, une fois finis certaines.**

_**Dragon et exorciste : **_**L'auteure va peut-être rééecrire la fic et s'y remettre au passage. à nous d'attendre !**

**Et un extrait de mes excuses envers une auteure que je corrige, histoire de vous donner une idée de mes tuiles : _"_**

_**D'abord, l'adaptateur de mon ordi a grillé alors que je n'étais pas là, ne me laissant que 7 minutes de batterie. Ensuite, il fallut attendre l'environ d'une semaine pour recevoir le nouveau chargeur (ils ont du l'envoyer à dos de tortue, je pense Uu). Et, alors que je pouvais enfin me pencher dessus, BAM ! Plus Internet.**_

_**J'ai reçu la batterie lundi. J'ai commencé la correction mardi. Il n'y avait plus le net à partir de mardi matin au lycée, j'ai fini la correction mercredi, et je viens enfin de récupérer asses d'Internet pour t'envoyer ton chapitre ^^"**_

**Voracity666 (ou Goinfrex-sama 8))**


End file.
